Making the right and wrong chocies: IchiRuki
by Vbaby22
Summary: Rukia will leave Hueco Mundo but at a high cost. Will Ichigo and Rukia be able to over come their struggles and realize their true feelings for each other b4 it is too late? Rated for later chapters. JUST READ IT WILL BE GREAT!
1. Prologue

IchiRuki: Making the Right Choices

Summary: Rukia leaves Huceo Mundo, but at a high cost. Will Ichigo and Rukia be able to make it through their struggles and realize their true feeling before its too late? Rated for later chapters.

**A/N: Spoilers if you haven't read the manga up to chapter 286!!! This takes place after Ichigo has defeated Grimjow and the supposed Espada #1 shows up (at the end of manga chapter 286). This is my first fanficiton so be nice and please review and let me know if I should continue!!! Also I am not sure if the arrancar Nell is a male or female...so i just mad Nell a girl b/c i think it fits better.**

&&&&&&&&&&&

After a horrible battle, an orange haired shinigami stands to his feet. He has defeated the first espada. Dripping blood down his torn body he turns to Inoue. Barely able to stand, he still clutches his sword. His amber eyes begin staring into a pair of gray eyes, and then he falls to the ground.

"KUROSAKI-KUN……….!" Inoue screamed as he hit the floor.

Frantically, she calls out her fairies to heal him. His body is badly damaged; his legs, arms, and torso, completely covered in blood. Inoue couldn't help but think as he lay there, how she was no help at all. She just stood there as he fought for her, he came to save her, and she did nothing. She began to cry softly to herself, trying not to be obvious, she didn't want to upset Nell anymore than she already was. But her tears did not go unnoticed.

"Do not cry, Orihime-chan," Ayame (a/n one of her fairies) said to Inoue. "Your heart must stay strong".

Inoue nodded, and slowly stopped crying and began to concentrate harder. She was selfish for a moment. She cannot cry over past events. She has to be strong and heal Ichigo, she has to be strong and hurry. She has to. She needs to get to her other friends that came and risked their lives for her. She will not let them die…she can't. Not if she wants to look at herself in the mirror ever again.

After what seamed like a life time, Ichigo opened his eyes, then stood up and put his zampuakto away. He turned to Inoue and looked into her gray eyes once again. Inoue smiled.

"Thank you, Inoue," he said as he headed towards Nell.

Inoue blushed, at a loss for words she watched as Ichigo head towards a frightened Nell. She had been more afraid for Ichigo than Inoue had, but yet she managed to call out his name and cheer him on. But with the battle over, she couldn't hide her fear of Ichigo dying anymore. Nell was crying uncontrollably, scrunched up into a ball. She hadn't even noticed when Inoue finished healing Ichigo.

"Nell…," Ichigo said slowly as he kneeled down and put a hand on Nell's shoulder.

Ichigo….?" She said slightly confused, wondering how long she had been crying.

Ichigo smiles as Nell jumped up and hugged him with all her strength. Inoue smiled as well. Ichigo was alive and well, that made her happy. She helped, she wasn't worthless.

Ichigo stood up with Nell in his hands and walked toward Inoue, and once again he threw her over his shoulder.

"Where are we going…?" Inoue said slightly blushing.

Ichigo said with a very certain voice, "We are going to save Rukia, Chad, Ishida, and Renji, then we are gonna go home."

Inoue couldn't help but to smile and blush. Ichigo was always so sure of himself. She wished she could be like that. And Just as Inoue was about to reply, Ichigo speed off with Inoue over his shoulder and Nell in one arm. Inoue closed her mouth; she could hardly breathe at the speed he was going. Ichigo was moving fast, faster than she had ever seen him move without the use of his bankai. She already knew where he was going first. He had to save Rukia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Are you sure this is want you want to do Azien?" Gin said as Azien was preparing to leave.

"Yes, I am sure. I have to be certain. And this must be done if the Hougyoku is to be released successfully. Let's go." Azien said to Gin.

The two ran at tremendous speed, and within seconds the two were standing over a dying raven haired girl. She lay there unconscious, bleeding profusely from the wound in her stomach. Her hand was still clutched to her sword as she lay on the ground, bleeding to death. She appeared to have about 10 minutes to live, if that.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Gin said smiling devilishly, "My, my, my, what a predicament you have gotten yourself into…."

"Let's begin." Azien said as he grinned to Gin.

"Yes, Let's…" Gin smiled and nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Sorry about any grammar errors, this is my first fanfic!! So that's how my story starts…what do u think?? I know its short…but I didn't want it to be too long if no one likes it…… Shall I continue??? Let me know…please review!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Fading into Darkness

_**Chapter 2: Fading into Darkness**_

**A/N: Well here is chapter two…I have most of the story in my head so it shouldn't take me too long to update…I just got to get around work, but I should finish the story in a few weeks….school starts by then and I am going on a trip b4 that so I gotta finish….I don't wanna leave ya hanging!! Please R&R, I wont keep writing if I don't know u wanna read!! U will make me think I suck…..:( Ok read!!!**

**_&__&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

"_Cold, that's how she feels. There is barely any life left in her. She can't be dead,"_ Ichigo thought to himself as he touched the hand of a small shinigami.

So still, she lay in a pool of her own blood; the dark haired woman looked dead. Her face was so pale, no longer having the look of snow it once kept. The clutch her hand had on her sword was now loose, her whole body was limp.

Three figures stood above what looked like a corpse with horror across their faces. The tall, orange haired shinigami's expression was the worst. Pain, anger, sadness, and guilt were written on his face all at the same time.  
Inoue glanced at her friend's expression, then over to what looked like a dead Rukia. She sighed.

"Inoue, please try," Ichigo said in the most humble of voices.

Inoue sadly responded, "…..I don't know if I can, she doesn't seam….,"

"She's alive," Ichigo cut Inoue off as he stared at the dying woman whom he had spent so much time with.

Inoue nodded and called her fairies. The dome around Rukia was huge. It was bigger than the one the she had used to heal Ichigo. So much healing had to be done. The wound had been there for so long, so much blood loss.  
Inoue stared at Ichigo looking at Rukia. He looked so sad, much worst than when she was taken away from him the first time. She couldn't stand Ichigo being so sad, so she decided he was right, he had to be. He always had been, especially when it came to Rukia. Rukia was still alive.

"_But With a wound like this she should have been dead long before we arrive, I wonder,"_ Inoue started to think to herself, but she shrugged it off and concentrated harder. She must save Rukia, for Ichigo's sake.

Ichigo continued staring at the giant dome. Ichigo had never seen Inoue put so much of her power into healing. He wondered if Inoue would be strong enough to make it through the healing. His gaze slowly turned to the face of the dark haired shinigami. He couldn't help it. He was worried.

Ichigo changed his glace to Nell's direction, she was scared. Ichigo turned to her and patted her head.

"Don't worry Nell, Inoue knows what she is doing," Ichigo said softly to Nell.

"But Ichithgo, itths taking so long, this is longer than when you, was hurt," a sad Nell replied.

"Don't worry Nell, everything will be fine," He said with a smile which soon faded, and turned to a frown.

But Nell was right. So much energy was being taken away from Inoue. She was not looking well. But she was now nearly done, something _was_ wrong.

"This isn't right, why is she not awake, I can't….I can't keep going," Inoue said as she collapsed in Ichigo's arms.

"Inoue!" Ichigo said in shock as he placed her on the ground softly,"…what happened?"

She slowly said, "I don't know, she is healed, but she won't respond, she won't wake up, it's as if she is not there…."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN????" Ichigo yelled, though not intending to.

"……………….," Inoue was at a loss for words.

"She is in a coma," a small voice said.

They all turned their eyes to see a small fairy. It was Ayame looking very sad.

"….she has gone through a lot of trauma, her body may be healed but her mind does not know it yet. She is still in the hands of fate, she may still die." Ayame sadly finished

"BUT SHE'S HEALED!!!!" Ichigo challenged.

"Yes, that is true, but now it's up to her and her alone. Whether she lives is based on her will to live. She has to break away from her coma before she falls into darkness…."

"Darkness…." Inoue said," I remember, when I was training in Soul Society with Rukia, we studied some healing books……"  
Inoue looked up, surprised that she had everyone's attention.

"Darkness, it's what shinigami comas are referred to as, because they have to fight it in order to live, or else they will fade away…into the darkness…"

Ichigo's eyes widened with Inoue's words. He knew what she meant. Rukia was in a battle within her mind. Something he was all too familiar with. He wanted to help, no, he _needed_ to help, but what could he do?

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"Do you think they will know what happened?" a grinning white haired man said to another smirking man.

"No, not at all," Azien replied," They are too over come with grief…"

"You can see them?" Gin asked. The two were now very far away from where they had left Rukia. They had returned to their "castle".

"Yes, the sky is clear above them, I have a good view," Azien said looking into the air contently.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Gin said, not completely sure what Azien was planning.

Azien grinned," Nothing really, just watching…."

Gin turned away unsatisfied. He hated being filled in at the last moment. But whatever Azien had going on in that, _literally_, insanely smart mind of his had to be something. What were his true intentions for this group?

_**  
**_

_** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

"……." Ichigo expressed as he felt something strange,"Rukia…"

"What's wrong Kurosaki-kun?!" Inoue said alarmed at Ichigo's sudden gasp.

"No…it can't be, I just felt Rukia's spirit energy go further away," Ichigo's eyes were wide open….staring at his still lifeless partner.

"What can we do?" Inoue thought. She was scared. "I have never seen Ichigo like this. And Rukia, how could we wake her up?"

Suddenly Ichigo got up from Inoue's side and walked over to Rukia who wasn't far away. He kneeled down beside her and stared at her still body…still appearing to be lifeless.

"Rukia…" He said as he huddled over her and lifted her head slightly. "Wake up"

He then put a hand over both her eye lids and lifted them up. Her eyes were so dark. There was no sign of life. But regardless of that  
fact, Ichigo stared deeply into her lifeless eyes.

Inoue stared at Ichigo confused. She didn't know what he was doing. But neither did Ichigo for that matter.

Ichigo continued staring into Rukia's eyes with his hand behind her head lifting it up slightly. To his surprise he saw a glimmer something had happened. His eyes widened as he stared at the small light in her eyes.

Inoue saw the expression on Ichigo's face change. She moved in closer to see what was going on.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!!!!" she screamed.

Nell came over to see what Inoue was so upset about and her eyes started to swell up. Ichigo's eyes were completely dark. They were as dark as Rukia's eyes. He sat there frozen in a pose with Rukia's head still in his hand. His eyes were still looking into hers. He looked dead.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**A/N: YAY!! I love cliff hangers!! I wonder what will happen….well not really because I am writing the story, but I wonder for you!! Please review! I need a reason to continue!! And about some words being misspelled in Nell's sentences its b/c I forgot that she has a lisp and I decided to put it into the story. Next chapter: A silver lining**


	3. Chapter 3: A Silver Lining

_**Chapter 3: A Silver Lining**_

**A/N: It's not looking to good for our favorite couple!! But don't worry. And I also realize that, like in the manga, I have been neglecting some characters, but don't worry they will show up soon!! Anyways here is the next chapter…Its 2:30am so forgive me for any mistakes in grammar, I'm working on it!! WARNING: The typical bad language from our characters also returns in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: If i owned bleach i wouldn't be on fanfiction :P.  
**

**_& & & & & & & & &_**

"Where am I...?" Ichigo said as he blinked twice, making sure he was awake, where ever he was.

It was dark, dark and cold. He didn't know where he was let alone how he got there in the first place. Ichigo turned to survey the area. There was nothing. He ran his hands threw his orange hair and then let them settle to his side and sighed.

"Now what…" He said, now very confused and annoyed. He had heard something.

As Ichigo turned he saw a small light. Being that it was the only thing he could make out; he decided to head towards it. It was so quiet, it was very eerie. Ichigo didn't like this. Where was he? What is he doing? Where did Inoue and Nell go? What happened to Rukia?

Ichigo continued to walk toward the light. As he got closer it became brighter. Ichigo walked with a frown on his face, he didn't know what was going on and he didn't like it. He continued his long walk to what appeared to be the only area in this entire place with light. Suddenly, he came to a stop. His eyes widened and he breathed heavily.

"Who's there?" Ichigo yelled across the land.

He couldn't see anyone just yet, but he knew he wasn't alone. After walking quite a ways, Ichigo could finally make out the figure of someone or _something_. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't care. Maybe this person could let him know what was going on.

"HEY!" Ichigo said yelling at the top of his lungs.

The figure did not move, nor did it say anything. This really annoyed Ichigo. He wanted to find out what was going on _NOW_. He ran even faster to try and catch up to the figure. He was now completely in the lighted area. As he ran he saw that this truly was the only place that had light, the area was surrounded by darkness.

"Stop where you are, Kurosaki Ichigo….." a female voice said to Ichigo.

Ichigo froze. Who was this person, and why did they know his name?

"Who are you? What is this place? ANSWER ME!!!" Ichigo yelled. He was infuriated.

"You do not know who I am, Kurosaki?" the female voice said, almost a little disappointed.

"NO, I DON"T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU ARE! THAT'S WHY I ASKED!!!" Ichigo yelled and then demanded," TELL ME WHERE I AM!"

"Well, Kurosaki, it's a simple answer. You are in Rukia's mind…her inner world if you will." The voice said calmly.

"WHAT!?" Ichigo said. Now he was really confused, how the hell did he get here, how did this happen, since when is the even _possible_?

"It's easy enough to understand, Kurosaki. I know you have had many inner battles, you should know very well what I mean." The voice said, and again…without turning around to face Ichigo.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW? WHO ARE YOU?" Ichigo took another step towards the figure, but he stopped as it turned partially around to face him.

"You have forgotten me so soon _Ichigo_, and to think I helped u become who you are today…."

Ichigo was pissed off now. Not only had this figure refused to face him and then had the audacity to address him by his name without him knowing who it was, it was also not answering his questions. It was answering in circles….kind of like how Rukia does.

"STOP WITH THE GAMES! ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" Ichigo said, this time with a very serious look on his face, and a hand placed on his zanpakutou.

"No need to be feisty, _Ichigo_, I will tell you my name….." She trailed off not answering him.

"WELL?" Ichigo said ready to draw Zangetsu.

"Sode no Shirayuki," She said, and turned to face him completely.

Ichigo gasped and his eyes bulged. He was in shock at what he was looking at: Rukia's zanpakutou, Sode no Shirayuki.

_**& & & & & & & & & & &**_

A red haired shinigami lay on the ground, he was badly beaten. He was bleeding all over the place. All that work he and Quincy had put into the attack was for nothing. They had failed defeating Zaela-Pollo Grantz, the eighth espada. Renji tried to stand, but he failed. On a second attempt, with the aid of Zabiemaru, he stood, it was shaky, but he was standing nonetheless. He slowly raised his head and saw the espada in front of him grinning.

"Fucking bastard…." He grunted as he searched for the Quincy.

The blacked haired Quincy was not too far from Renji. He was standing…not very well, but he was better off than Renji was. He had dodged Zaela-Pollo's attacked in enough time to suffer minor injuries. Renji, on the other hand, not only had serious injuries, but his body was also severely burned because of the Kudo he attempted to use against the espada member.

"Still standing Abarai?" Ishida said with a smile on his face.

"Of course I am! I was waiting on _you_…." Renji said, wearing an even bigger smile.

Ishida began walking towards Renji, occasionally grinning at the Espada member. Zaela-Pollo stared at the two in awe.

"What the fuck are you two smiling for?" the confused arrancarr really wanted to know. "Do you not know I am about to KILL BOTH OF YOU?"

Renji and Ishida paid no attention to the espada. They continued talking amongst themselves. This angered Zaela-Pollo even more. His face became enraged. They were acting like he was nothing.

"What are you bastards doing???? You are about to DIEEEEEEEEEE!" He yelled as he sped up and flew through the air to give the final blow to the Quincy and Shinigami.

"Wait for it Renji" Ishida said calmly.

"No shit, you just don't jump the gun," Renji snapped back.

The 8th espada came hurling at the two, speeding his movements as he got closer. His sword was glowing, ready to blast. He was right on top of them. Renji was bleeding, still barely able to stand. He and Ishida had been leaning on each other for support.

"Now this is the END!!" Zaela-Pollo yelled. His minions cheered from the darkness behind them.

A blast came from the espada's sword, along with a blinding light. He threw himself completely in his swing, plummeting down to where Ishida and Renji stood. And there is was: their silver lining.

"NOW!" They both screamed as the espada member came down upon them.

A gigantic blast filled the area. Dust and smoke were every where. It was a thick layer; no faces could be made out. For the moment nothing could be seen. It was utterly silent. Soon you could hear drops on the ground, slow and small at first, but soon the sound turned loud as the drops became larger and coming out faster. The smoke slowly began to clear, nothing was completely visible yet, except the mass amount of someone's blood dripping on the ground.

**_& & & & & & & & & & &_**

A beautiful woman stood before Ichigo. He could hardly believe his eyes. She wore all white, even her hair was white. She was dressed in a very elegant gown, with shoes to match. She was of medium height for a woman. Her lips were red, due to the cold or coloring, Ichigo couldn't tell. Her hair was long and swayed gently in the breeze that the cold air brought. Her face was that of an angel, smooth looking, and soft brown eyes. The most beautiful zanpakutou stood before him in her glory, but, for obvious reasons, with a saddened look in her eyes.

"Are you really Sode no Shirayuki." Ichigo said, still in awe.

"Yes," she said, not moving anything but her lips.

"Why am I here? What's going on? Where is Rukia? Why are you not with her?" He demanded.

"You are here because you wanted to be here. You are here because Rukia allowed you to enter. Rukia is dying. And she has gone where I cannot follow." Sode no Shirayuki said sadly.

"WHAT KINDA ANSWER IS THAT?" Ichigo yelled, not understanding anything she said.

"This land we stand in, this small area is what is left of Rukia's inner mind, the light. When shinigami's reach death several things can happen. The world could become unstable or darkness can begin to surround it…." She began

Ichigo nodded for her to go on, he knew _well_ what she meant for he had experience his world becoming unstable.

"Both are dangerous circumstances, with different outcomes. When dealing with darkness, one must simply stay in the light, but as death comes closer, the light begins to disappear making it harder to stay within the light. Rukia was caught in the darkness…" she sighed when she said this, she seamed as though she didn't want to continue.

"Please, tell me," Ichigo insisted, he had to know where Rukia was.

"Its very easy to get lost in the darkness, and once you reach a certain point, its easier to stay in the darkness, then it is to return to the light, some do not make it back." She looked away from Ichigo, as if she had failed keeping Rukia safe. He knew this look too well.

"Which way was she taken?" Ichigo asked.

"That way…." Sode no Shirayuki pointed south.

"Then that is the way I will go, I will bring her back." Ichigo said sternly.

He began walking, but Sode no Shirayuki stood in his way.

"I cannot let you go…" she said, looking dimly at him

"WHY THE HELL NOT?" Ichigo yelled. He was getting very impatient.

"Though Rukia is far from me, I am still apart of her, and I know she would not want you to risk your life for her again." She said.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE WANTS FOR ME! I AM GOING TO SAVE HER!" Ichigo said as he tried to pass Sode no Shirayuki.

"No, you should leave, I will have no harm come to you," she said.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET ME IN? YOU SAID I AM HERE BECAUSE SHE LET ME IN RIGHT? THAT MUST MEAN SOMETHING!!" Ichigo defended.

Of course he was right. He knew Rukia well, she didn't bring him here for nothing, and he sure as hell didn't intend to leave without her. He knew it and she damn well better have known it to.

Sode no Shirayuki was speechless. But she did not yield her position from in front of Ichigo. They stood in the middle of the light….the only white area left in Rukia's inner world. Ichigo stood there in his Shinigami robes, torn from battle and looking rather ruff, he stood before Rukia's beautiful zanpakutou, wondering how to get around her without hurting her.

Suddenly, his question was answered. A hand came from behind Ichigo and held Sode no Shirayuki's hand out of the way. It was a ruff hand, a hand attached to an arm with black robes on it; a hand Ichigo knew could only belong to one person.

"Let him pass Sode no Shirayuki…" the tall man dressed in black said.

She turned to face him fully, but still kept Ichigo in her sight. The three of the stood there; in the middle of the light surrounded by darkness, a beautiful woman in white and two ruggedly handsome men in black.

"Unhand me, ZANGETSU! She shouted.

_**& & & & & & & & & & & &**_

**A/N: WOW! Not another cliff hanger!!!!! If no one has noticed I like doing this!! Well I am tired, two chapters in one night…whew!! Hope you enjoyed. Once again please REVIEW, it's good for me and YOU!! Let me know how I am doing!**


	4. That Was Close

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying the story!! I am trying to update as soon as possible….I had to work a lot this week, but here is chapter four!!! Sorry again for the late update!!

**Chapter 4**

**That was close**

* * *

The room was dark. Nothing could be heard except the breathing of someone that was still in the room with him 

"Who's there?" A tall man asked.

"Who do you think," A deep voice man replied.

Sado sat up and looked around the room, still wondering where he was. The room was pitch-black, but he could still sense the general direction the other person was in. He could make out a large figure standing in front of him, but still he had no clue who it was. The last thing he could remember was defeating an espada then being immediately attacked by another. After that everything was black.

Sado felt around on his body. He remembered being in pain, and having a heavy wound. He could feel bandages on his wounds now. This was really confusing him now.

"Tell me who you are!" Sado demanded. He didn't like no knowing who was in the room with him.

No sooner than when Sado spoke his last word, the large figure illuminated the room. It was a small room, with one bed and a desk. There was also only one way in or out, which the large figure in front of Sado was blocking.

Sado squinted for a moment, finally his eyes adjusted to the light. He turned his focus to the large figure.

"It's you!" Sado said in shock. What did this man want with him?

* * *

If there was ever a better time to wish there was a lot less animosity in the air this was it. Three figures just stood in the middle of a white land, just staring at each other, waiting for someone to move or say something…._anything_. 

Then finally, Zangetsu spoke. "Let him pass Sode no Shirayuki…he will do as he said, you of all people should know his strength…his determination…"

Sode no Shirayuki looked at Zangetsu and laughed. She harshly pushed his hand off of her and stepped away from the two of them, never turning around, never letting them out of her sight.

"Oh yes, I know what he is capable of. But I am not going to put him in danger as you like to do repeatedly!" she said looking a little upset.

Ichigo looked at the two zanpakutou very confused. They were talking as if they _knew_ each other….and _well_!

"Umm…do I need to leave you two alone…I can just go get Rukia and-"

"Not a chance….." Sode no Shirayuki said as she glared at Ichigo and then back to Zangetsu who just calmly looked at her with his stone cold face.

"I will not let you go, its too risky, and especially not alone with him," Shirayuki glared at Zangetsu now, she was angry.

"….someone who can't leave a shred of spirit power to the one who helps you!"

Ichigo stared at Rukia's sword in shock. He knew that somehow He received all of Rukia's powers when she had only intended to give him half, but he didn't know why. Could Zangetsu know?

"What is she talking about Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked, very concerned.

"It was necessary to take the majority of Rukia's power in order awaken your own. As you know we are much stronger than Rukia, it was not hard for me to take the rest of her power, especially since she was already giving up so much willingly." He replied staring straight into Shirayuki's eyes without a hint of remorse on his face, just the same cold look.

Ichigo looked at the two, completely annoyed. Yeah he took Rukia's power but that was ages ago. There was no need to hold a grudge now. He had to save Rukia.

Shirayuki opened her mouth to say something but she was immediately cut off by a very pissed off Ichigo.

"I am going to save Rukia. I don't wanna know what's going on here, nor do I care. But what I do care about it going to save Rukia," Ichigo began. He was addressing them both at first, but now he turned fully to Rukia's zanpakutou.

"If you wanna stop me, kill me. But I don't think Rukia would like that either," Ichigo said in a very stern voice.

Shirayuki looked at Ichigo shocked. She couldn't believe he wouldn't listen to Rukia's last request. She gave him a look that could have killed a weaker man, but Ichigo stood his ground and stared right back at her. He was not going to let Rukia die, not as long as he was still breathing.

Ichigo began to head off in the direction that Shirayuki had pointed to earlier, but he paused when he heard Zangetsu speak.

"Ichigo, stay true to your self, and do not be afraid. I cannot follow where you are about to go."

Ichigo nodded. " No problem, I will bring her back, I'll even introduce ya," He said with a smirk.

"Ichigo," Shirayuki sighed," You must bring her back to the light. This area will continue to shrink until she returns. Once this area disappears you're both dead. You don't have much time….."

"Don't worry," Ichigo said and he ran off into the darkness, leaving the two alone.

* * *

The smoke finally let up completely. Zaela-Pollo Grantz lay on the ground, still moving. But much to his dismay, he no longer had any legs or arms. He didn't even remember what happened. 

Through the mists, a red haired shinigami stood up to the best of his ability and looked around for his comrade.

"Yo, Ishida!" He yelled searching through the debris.

Renji couldn't find his friend. But soon he came across the fallen Espada. Renji laughed, and picked up Zabiemaru.

"I …can't believe…you defeated …(cough)..Me," the fallen espada member said through the blood he continuously coughed up.

"I can't believe we missed your head," Renji replied smirking.

Zaela-Pollo Grantz looked at the tall Red head with his eyes wide open. He stared in horror as the shinigami raised his zanpakutou to finish the job he and Ishida had started.

Renji raised his zanpakutou ready to give the final blow. He felt accomplished. As smart as this Espada claimed to be, something so as simple as Ishida reversing energy and his counter attack was the cause of his demise.

"HOWL, ZABIEMARU!" Renji yelled as he severed the espada's head and blood spurt out every where.

"Fuck, I was already soaked in my shit!" The red head turned around to survey the area again for his friend, " Damn it, ISHIDA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

The Red haired man was beginning to get impatient and worried. He walked around the debris, slipping through blood, and other parts. Soon he came to a fresh patch of blood.

"Shit….ISHIDA! " Renji yelled as he hobbled over to the blood as fast as he possible could.

The blood was seeping through a huge pile of debris. Renji frantically dug in, trying to uncover the source of the blood.

After about an hour of digging, Renji finally reached something that was glowing.

"ISHIDA!" He said smiling.

After he uncovered the rock that covered the blue glowing area he was in shock. How could this happen. Their plan was flawless.

"Ishida….." Renji said.

The Quincy released the blue shield that he had used to shield the vital parts of his body and smile up to the shinigami.

"What the hell is that face for? We got him didn't we?" Ishida questioned Renji.

"Yeah, we did. But Ishida, your…your arm, how can you fight." Renji said sadly.

"Have you looked in the mirror? You can barely stand."

Renji laughed. He was right. If either of them had to fight again they would definitely die.

Ishida stood up. His arm was practically severed from his body. He wrapped himself up as best he could, then he proceeded to do the same to Renji. If they lost any more blood, they would die long before another espada would get to them.

"That was close, Abarai." He said and smiled.

"Yeah, it was."

They both looked around once more, then Ishida spoke.

"Let's get the hell outta here Abarai. We have some people to save..."

Renji nodded and the both walked out of the room. They were both soaked in blood, their own and their enemies. Neither was walking well, and both had fatal injuries that needed to be tended to. They both had nothing to offer. So they did the only thing they could do; the walked, heading for an ally that was close to their current location.

* * *

Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu watched as Ichigo speed off into the darkness. Zangetsu soon turned his glance onto Sode no Shirayuki. She was still watching the empty space that Ichigo had just run to. She looked very concerned. 

"Why do you worry so, Shirayuki? Have faith in him." Zangetsu said, still with his cold, plain expression.

"Who said you could speak?" She snapped then glared viciously at him.

"There should be no hard feelings, your powers have returned for the most part."

"You kissed me, then raped me of my powers you BASTARD," she said, then turned away from him.

Zangetsu coolly stepped forward so that he could face Shirayuki. She looked him in the eyes then lowered her head.

"Leave me."

"No. I would no faster leave you than Ichigo would leave Rukia. You cannot hate me because _she_ does no hate _him_." He replied still in the same monotone voice.

Shirayuki sighed. He was right. As long as Ichigo and Rukia were connected, so were they. She could never hate Zangetsu. Remembering this she tried to smile slightly and decided to answer Zangetsu's first question.

"I do have faith in him, I am apart of Rukia's heart. Her faith is my faith, and though we may not show it, we trust him…..we trust both of you." And with that she turned away from him again looking at the light they stood in grow smaller. She began to worry again.

"Do not forget that I speak from Ichigo's heart as well. Ichigo would die before he would let death come to Rukia, and Ichigo _will not_ die. His will to live is strong as is his will to save Rukia." Zangetsu said, still remaining calm.

They soon both looked up to see the light slipping away faster. Shirayuki looked again at Zangetsu and wondered how he could stay so calm. Was there something he wasn't telling her? She shrugged the thoughts away and turned back to the direction Ichigo went.

"_I know you will save her Ichigo, just hurry_," she thought to herself as the darkness began engulf them. She moved toward the center of the light, where Zangetsu was standing. She stood directly in front of him and grabbed onto his long black cloak with both hands, and stared into the distance. There was hardly enough room left for a small classroom to fit. Zangetsu stepped closer to Shirayuki; they would need as much space available for when Ichigo and Rukia returned.

Black and White stood next to each other in the middle of a small illuminated area in the center of a dark abyss. It was quickly beginning to overwhelm them. The size of their area had decreased again, this time by half. They both stared in the direction Ichigo would return from; white still secured onto black with worry written across her face. The cold air began to blow furiously, causing their clothes to blow wildly.

"_Hurry, Ichigo_," They both thought out loud.

* * *

Oh no!! Hurry Ichigo!!! And who is that guy with Sado aka Chado? Hehehe, you'll have to wait and see. And yeah, right now the zanpakutou conversation may be a little out there, but it will make sense soon enough if it doesn't already!! And Zangetsu did not "rape" Shirayuki…….for those who did not read carefully! He just took her powers, and kissed her!! The strong word is used for reasons which will be explained later. Next update will be soon. Me leaving for vacation in two days, so I will put it up before I leave!!! Please REVIEW….ITS GOOD FOR ME AND YOU!!!! PS forgive me for any misspellings its like 4 in the morning!! 


End file.
